1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic carrier, an electrophotographic developer, a process cartridge and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, there have been demands for copiers or printers to be reduced in size or to run at high speed. Further, from the viewpoint of reduction of maintenance costs, there have been increasing demands for developers to have longer life.
Since it is necessary to improve the load in a developing device, in particular, the load on a toner, in order to increase the life of a developer and the durability of a carrier, numerous studies have been conducted regarding these issues.